


Starman

by jimmysdead



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Killjoy!AU, Oneshot, Ray has a guitar, Short, also David Bowie, idk - Freeform, killjoys, kinda cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmysdead/pseuds/jimmysdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Party who finds his voice first, singing low and scratchy, since none of them have said a word in hours.</p>
<p>"Didn't know what time it was, the lights were low,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Danger Days tumblr - radiowaveheads.tumblr.com

The four of them are just sitting on the floor. It's not comfortable, there are booths and chairs because, seriously, this is a _diner_. But the floor's cool, and despite dusk setting in, everybody's sweating in the way that only seems to stick to their skin.

Jet has this old guitar, that truthfully, shouldn't still be in one piece, across his lap and he's just playing around. He's picking at strings, and then strumming them, in a way that's so precise and yet so relaxed at the same time. His fingers are splayed across the neck, playing a rhythm that they all know but can't quite seem to find the words to.

Dr.D has this song on a cassette somewhere. Or maybe it's Cherri that has it. Nobody seems to quite remember.

It's Party who finds his voice first, singing low and scratchy, since none of them have said a word in hours.

"Didn't know what time it was, the lights were low,"

The words sound sad as they leave his cracked lips. He's holding onto Kobra's hand, keeping him as close as he can, because this is the song they sang on the First Night, when they were all alone in Zone 1 without anything except eachother and what they could fit in the small bags.

Kobra has his head on Party's shoulder, squeezing his hand. He joins his brother, similar voices echoing.

"I leaned back on my radio,"

There are little smiles across their faces, nostalgic ones that mean maybe one of them is going to end up crying.  
Ghoul has his head on Poison's thigh, eyes shut, but he's not sleeping. He's just listening to the two brothers singing gently to eachother, as if him and Jet weren't even there. But he can't help himself when the chorus comes in. He sits up, preparing himself, and then suddenly the four of them are laughing, singing loud enough that he's sure the city can hear it.


End file.
